Tesuma
, , |regional_languages = , , |demonym = Tesuman |government_type = |ruler = Kelsey Masun |rulertitle = Governor |govthead = Mark Bamol |govttitle = Lieutenant Governor |offtitle = Speaker of the House |govtoff = Jessica Darok |formation_date = June 1, 2009 |formation_event = Founding of Grand Besaid |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |provincial_religion = (Official) |provincial_animal = |area = 463,229 mi2 |population = 320,778,254 |ethnicity = , , , |allies = |currency = Besaidian Shilling |literacy = 100% |time_zone = |footnotes = }} Tesuma is a state located in eastern Grand Besaid and consists of vast webs of stretching all around the eastern and central of Grand Besaid. Tesuma also consists of a large coastal area in the eastern portions of Grand Besaid. This region is famous for its tropical and wealth. As such, it is a major tourist destination and a great place for enjoying tropical wilderness. Tesuma is divided into and settlements by strict perseveration laws, which prove to be very effective at regulating and growth, and maintaining the great condition of the environment. In the nothern regions of the costal areas of Tesuma, great exist, and are inhabited with , the state animal. Tesuma is bordered by the and Oyen to its south, by the to its east, by the to its west, and by the to its north. Tesuma has an approximate land area of 132,352 mi2, and a population of 320,778,254 as recorded by the last national census. The capital of Tesuma is Atria. Geography Climate Islands Coast Lands Bamboo Forests History Government Executive The executive branch of Tesuma is lead by a Governor and a Lieutenant Governor. The Executive Branch also consists of state departments and ministries who handle the day-to-day operations of Tesuma. The Governor and Lieutenant Governor are elected at the same time every three years. The ministers and department heads of the state departments are also elected to three-year terms, while various officials appoint lower officials, some even needing legislative approval. Legislative The of Tesuma is responsible for creating the state's laws and policies. The Tesuman Legislature consists of a House of Delegates and a House of Senators. The two houses of the legislature are collectively called the Tesuman Legislature. The House of Delegates is the lower house of the legislature and is composed of six-hundred thirty-five members who are elected by the people of Tesuma every three years. Each delegate represents a district of near-equal population, and each district currently contains roughly 505,000 people. The House of Delegates elects its own speaker and all of its other officials and officers. The House of Senators is the upper house of the legislature and is composed of two-hundred fourty-eight members, half of which are elected by electoral districts of near equal population. A quarter of the members of the House of Senators are elected through closed list proportional representation; one eighth of the members of the House of Senators are elected by the entire state from a list of candidates chosen through the allotment of the willing electors of the state using a ; the last one eighth of the members are appointed by the governor. Senators serve terms of six years, and all two-hundred fourty-eight senators are chosen at the same time. The Lieutenant Governor is the of the House of Senators, possessing a vote only in the instances of ties. Judicial The judicial branch of Tesuma is responsible for the interpretation and review of laws passed by the Tesuman Legislature. The judicial branch of Tesuma consists of four main types of courts- the Supreme Court, regional courts, circuit courts and local courts. However, other, more specialized, types of courts exist within the state’s judicial structure such as small claims court and traffic court. Electors The Electorate of Tesuma consists of all citizens of Tesuma who are at least eighteen years old. The electorate has the power of , , and . The electorate also holds the powers to amend the state constitution. |Northeast = |East = |Southeast = |South = Oyen |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = |image = }} Category:Grand Besaid Category:States of Grand Besaid